High School DXD: the Gunsmith
by Vizard Masky
Summary: Eden Asahi is the last Gunslinger alive after his village was attacked by the Freaks at age 10. 6 years later, he continues to do whatever he can to find out where the Freaks came from, and kill every last one of them with a unique Sacred Gear that can summon guns and ammo, while also learning that there are more supernatural beings that exist. OCxHarem & IsseixHarem


_**Before we begin:**_

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Monstrous voices."**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD, nor any elements that will be used in this story. Please support the official release. Thank you.**_

 _ **Now then, let us begin…**_

* * *

It was a dark, gloomy night at the town of Kuoh. The wind was breezing at a gentle pace, such a pace that would warm the hearts of those that take nightly strolls. Some would say that this particular breeze of air at such a time makes this night a peaceful one.

But, the group of people that were heading towards an abandoned building would say otherwise about this night. For this night, it was an unpleasant time to be outdoors, as this particular group of people were hunting down a monster that dwells into the abandoned building they were approaching.

This monster is what they call: a Stray Devil. They are Devils who were once servants to the master who reincarnated him or her, until he or she decided that they had enough and either left their master, or killed them in cold blood. Their lust for freedom and their selfish desires were the main cause of those Devils going stray.

And this group of Devils, who wore clothing that was fit for a high school, were here to make sure that this creature is taken care of.

The leader of the group is called Rias Gremory. She is a gorgeous woman with long, crimson-red hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She had lovely blue-green eyes, and a bust that made all of the boys at Kuoh Academy want to date her.

This woman was leading her group, who consisted of another woman who's beauty and bust size could rival Rias', with violet eyes, and long raven-black hair tied in a ponytail that reached her legs, a young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair that fell down to her back, which she sometimes styles in a ponytail, a quiet girl with hazel eyes and short, white hair, who looks like she doesn't talk much, and a young man with short, spiky brown hair with two, short locks behind his head and matching colored eyes, who was acting nervous on this hunt that Rias filled him in on.

As the group finally made it to the abandoned house, Rias turns her head towards the brown haired man and got his attention.

"Ise, I want you to watch closely as my servants do battle."

The man who Rias calls "Ise", who's real name is Issei Hyoudou, nods his head in affirmative.

"Oh, okay."

Rias then sets her sights on the blonde and white haired girls.

"Yumi-san, Koneko-san, you two approach the door first."

The two girls nod in response and walk slowly towards the entrance of the abandoned house. As they did so, the blonde, Yumi, grabbed the hilt of her sword with narrowed eyes at the door, and the white haired loli, Koneko, cracked her knuckles while having a neutral expression.

Yumi was about to reach for the handle of the door until…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone lets out a gasp when they heard what sounds like gunshots, followed by an agonizing female scream.

"Buchou," Yumi turns her head towards Rias with slightly wide eyes. "That's gunfire!"

Rias nods at her words, surprised herself when she heard the gunshots.

'Is an Exorcist in here too?'

"Um… Buchou? What's going on?"

Rias turns her head towards Issei and gives her an assuring stare.

"Get behind us Ise. Akeno, be prepared for anything that happens."

"Yes, Rias."

The ponytail girl, Akeno, puts on a serious face as she conjures yellow thunder from her hands, surprising the brown haired boy.

After getting a nod from Rias, Koneko kicks down the door and the Devils went inside, with Issei following from behind as Rias commanded him.

As they got in, their eyes widen when they see a female creature in front of them.

'There she is,' Rias says in her thoughts. 'It's the Stray Devil. But… Where's the-'

"OOOOHHH! Big boobies~!"

BONK!

After perving on the Stray Devils naked top half, Issei was immediately silenced by Koneko with a punch to his head.

"Quiet, perv!" She warns quietly with a stern expression. "You'll have us noticed by the monster."

Issei nods in response while rubbing the bump on his head with anime-tears.

Rias rolls her eyes at his behavior before scanning her eyes around in search for the Exorcist who fired his or her gun at the Stray Devil. As her blue-green eyes continued shifting left and right, they zipped right back to the Stray and slightly widened to see that both of her arms and shoulders were shot, and her stomach was grazed by what was either a bullet, or a blade.

"Grrrrrr! You're pretty slippery for a human, aren't ya!"

"What?! A normal human did this?!" Issei asks quietly enough so that the Stray wouldn't hear him.

"There's a reason for that, Issei-san," Yumi informs him. "But Buchou will explain after she finds the one responsible for shooting at her."

Rias continued searching for the person who was able to injure the Stray Devil. After five more seconds of searching, her eyes, as well as everyone else's shift towards a figure.

The groups eyes widen at the appearance of said figure. He was a young boy who's attire could be described as one of a cowboy's. He wore a red shirt with white accents that had its sleeves pulled up, slightly torn up blue jeans, boots with spurs attached, and a brown cowboy hat.

Since the figure's hat hid most of his face, the Devils weren't able to tell what his eye color was. However, they did know that his hair was as white as snow, and that he had what appeared to be a white stick-like object sticking out from his mouth too. Koneko took further inspection of the object and confirmed in her mind that he was sucking on a lollipop while he stood his ground against the stray.

While his appearance surprised them, since the Devils, minus Issei thought the figure was an Exorcist, what surprised them the most were his weapons. In his right hand, the figure had a dark-silver Remington 1858 revolver with a brown grip, with another one in the left holster of his gun belt, which also held most of his ammunition, and a flask. From the gun's muzzle, smoke could be seen fuming out like a chimney.

'No way!' Rias exclaims in her thoughts as her eyes, as well as the other Devils' were glued onto the pistol. 'This boy was able to injure her with _that_?!'

Rias investigates the figure's attire further with wide-narrow eyes.

'He doesn't look like an Exorcist. But… How was he able to hurt the Stray Devil with such an outdated weapon?'

The Devils' attention were now the Stray Devil (With Issei's on her bare breasts) as she lets out a cackle while keeping her sadistic eyes on the figure.

"Still playing the silent type eh?" the Stray Devil asks as she fondled her breasts. "Not that it matters, because you're gonna die either way! AHHH HAHAHAHAHA!"

The young Gunslinger lets out a quiet grunt as he opens up the cylinder of the revolver in his right hand. Since he only shot at her with that gun, he didn't have to worry about reloading the one in his left hand.

As he made the motion to unload the fired bullets, the Devils noticed that the empty cartridges were silver. Pure silver.

Rias raised an eyebrow at the cartridges, noticing that there were no markings to show that the bullets were Holy.

Before she could question them any further, the Devils watch and notice the young boy grab six bullets in his left hand. He then hovered it towards the cylinder of his pistol and spun it around. After seeing it spin very fast on its own, the young Gunslinger hovered his hand over the six open chambers of the cylinder with the tips of the silver bullets facing towards them.

What the Devils saw him do next made their eyes widen.

The boy dropped all of his silver bullets into the chambers of the revolver's cylinder at a very fast pace; nearly all at once. And what surprised them about it? They all landed in the chambers before the boy snapped the cylinder back into place.

"He reloaded it so fast…" Issei said in astonishment.

The other Devils were also amazed at the boy's reload speed. But that shock immediately faded when they heard the Stray Devil continue to laugh. The groups eyes widen once more when they notice magic circles hover over her nipples as they expand.

"What the?! Torpedo tits?!" Issei wonders aloud.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't look good," Rias interjects. "Either way, we better help that boy and-"

Before she could continue any further, she notices that the young Gunslinger was still standing there, not appearing to be fazed at what the Stray Devil's up to.

Suddenly, the Stray Devil's nipples glowed a bright red. The circular lights glowed brighter until they were the size of golf balls.

"Oh no!" Yumi exclaims, knowing exactly what those lights are. "Buchou! We need to hurry before-"

It was too late. The Stray Devil's breasts fired off two beams of lasers straight at the young boy. Yumi was afraid that the innocent human would get killed by her attack.

But… That didn't happen.

Instead, the young Gunslinger instinctively jumped out of the way as soon as he saw the lasers come at him, surprising the blonde Devil, and everyone else.

As soon as the boy landed next to the creature from his jump, he hovered his hand over towards the butt of his other revolver in his left holster and pulled it out, aiming it, along with his other pistol at the beast.

The stray Devil then attempted to squash him with her monstrous leg, only for the Gunslinger to roll out of the way with incredible speed. The monster growled in irritation and then tried to slash at him with her claws.

The young Gunslinger didn't have a problem with dodging her attacks as he noted in his mind on how sluggish they were.

The other Devils were in bewilderment at the boy's speed. He was constantly moving left and right to avoid the Stray Devil's claws with ease, and how he was able to be fast without having to catch his breath.

Getting frustrated, the Stray Devil decided to just crush him with both of her hands balled up into fists. Seeing this, the young Gunslinger took this moment to aim his revolvers at her, pull the hammers back with his thumbs, and began to unload his guns on her.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The Devils watching the battle could not believe what was happening. The young Gunslinger fired his guns at a really fast pace. He had his fingers pulled onto the triggers as if they were machine guns while his thumbs kept pulling the hammers.

As the boy kept firing, Blood could be seen spurting from the chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and the stomach, avoiding all vital spots. And what the Devils, minus Issei didn't expect? They actually hurt her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Stray Devil lets out a cry of pain as she falls on her back with a loud thud, which caused the ground to shake, forcing the Devils watching to try and keep balance.

After growling in pain and rage, the Stray Devil tried to get up and kill the young Gunslinger, but to no avail. Thanks to the ten bullets he's fired at her, and the loss of blood from the wounds, they've pretty much rendered her motionless.

Seeing the state she's in, the young Gunslinger slowly approaches the Stray Devil. As the monster lifts her head up to look at him, her eyes widen in fear as she, along with the rest of the Devils finally got a perfect look at his face.

The young boy's face held a very stern expression. His sapphire blue eyes were narrowed at the creature as he made his way towards the Stray Devil's wounded body. The Devils, especially the Stray, notice that his eyes were carrying anger as he was now standing over him.

"Grrrrrrr! Damn you, brat!"

The young Gunslinger didn't respond. Instead, he slowly lifted his left foot up and hovered it towards the Stray Devil. He then aims his toe towards one of the silver bullets that penetrated her and started to step on it.

As he applies force on the wound, the Stray Devil began screaming in agony, feeling the bullet pierce her flesh further. As he continued to apply force, the boy's sapphire eyes narrowed further with furrowed brows, as if all of the force he's applying to his foot was out of anger for all of the victims she had slaughtered.

The Devils watched the scene with widened eyes as the young Gunslinger hovered his foot to another bullet to pierce that one further as well, unleashing another cry from the creature.

"He's torturing her…" Issei utters, fear visible in his voice.

"And for a good reason too," Yumi says to him, narrowing her eyes at the Stray Devil. "This monster has taken so many lives."

Yumi then shifts her blue eyes towards the young Gunslinger, who was still torturing the Stray by continuing to push the silver bullets in her flesh, and pays attention to his eyes. She then softens her own eyes and tightens her grip on the hilt of her sword.

"And if I'm reading his eyes correctly, he's doing this to show her the pain that her victims felt when she killed them."

Rias and Koneko could only nod at her statement in agreement as they continued to watch the young Gunslinger.

While the redhead watched on, she heard a distinct sound of giggling and shifted her eyes towards her Queen. The former's eyes slightly widen, but she then rolled them when she saw that Akeno had a sultry gaze towards the boy. Rias understood why she was looking at the scene like this, knowing how her Queen was into SM, and therefore, Akeno found the young Gunslinger's method of torture to be a beautiful sight to see.

After pushing the final silver bullet deeper, the young Gunslinger lifts his foot up high in the air and brought it down towards the Stray's chest region with hard force.

BAM! KER-SNAP!

The group then jumped when they heard the sound of breaking bones, followed by a gurgling screech from the Stray Devil. While Issei cringed at how painful it sounded, Akeno was elated by the sounds of breaking bones and terror-filled screams, causing her to lick her lips and rub her thighs together at the sight.

The stray Devil coughs up blood from the young Gunslinger's stomp, tears building up in her eyes as she can feel the pain.

"Y-Y-You little shit…" The Stray manages to choke out as she glares at his neutral gaze. "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?!"

The boy responded by pulling the hammers of his revolvers back with his thumbs, not uttering a single word. He then aimed the two guns at the Stray's head and pulled the triggers, finishing her off with the final bullet in each of the guns' chambers.

As the hammers struck the primers, the loud sound of gunfire echoed through the abandoned building. The Devils look on with shocked faces as the two bullets penetrate her skull. Blood and brains splattered on the floor as the young Gunslinger finished off the stray, rendering the monster dead.

While the other Devils were shocked that the bullets killed the Stray Devil, Rias wasn't as surprised, as she kinda thought that they could kill her since they were able to injure her.

'How astonishing,' Rias says in her thoughts. 'How was this boy able to create bullets that don't seem to have any Holy Power in them? Well… At least that's what it looks like, since the cartridges from the fired bullets from when he reloaded his gun didn't have any labels that show that they're holy bullets.'

Rias then sets her attention on the boy's revolvers.

'What surprises me the most are his weapons of choice… Perhaps he refurbished and modified them to get them working? I mean, it would also explain how he was able to reload them, judging by the models of the guns.'

The Devils continue to watch the young Gunslinger as he began to swing the cylinders of the guns to their sides and empty all of the empty cartridges with a downward thrust of his arms. As he did so, all of the cartridges clattered on the ground at his feet. After getting the cylinders emptied, he spun them both with his thumbs and placed the open chambers near the area of his gun belt where he keeps his other silver bullets and hovers his thumbs over them.

Then, one by one, at a fast pace, the young Gunslinger pushed the silver bullets through the straps that hold them in place, all six of the ones he pushed falling into the chambers of the cylinders, leaving the Devils to be once again surprised with how fast the boy could reload his guns, and how he did it.

Then, with a flick of his wrists, the cylinders snapped back in place. After doing that, the young Gunslinger began to spin his revolvers around in his hands. He then slightly throws them in the air and catches them by the barrels. He did it again and caught them in the butts before sliding them back in their respective holsters.

"That… Was awesome!"

The young Gunslinger widens his sapphire eyes when he heard Issei compliment his gun spinning while staring at him with stars in his eyes. Turning his head right, after taking his lollipop out of his mouth, revealing its flavor to be cherry, and holding it in his right hand, he blinks in surprise to see five people standing there, all looking on with surprised expressions at his actions.

The boy stared at them for five seconds before sighing passively, placing his small, sphere shaped sucker back in his mouth.

"Who are you, young boy?"

Rias wanted to cut to the chase, wanting to know the boy's identity immediately.

However, the white-haired boy just blinked at her, and didn't respond to her question.

"Did you hear me?" Rias asks, impatience heard in her voice. "I'm asking you to identify yourself!"

Again, silence was all the redhead Devil got, making her pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You leave me with no choice then." Rias turns to her Knight and Rook. "Yumi-san! Koneko-san!"

Understanding what she wants them to do, the two girls got in a fighting stance and begun to charge at the young Gunslinger. Yumi went in first, using her Knight trait to approach him and attempted to wound him on one of his legs.

But by the time she approached him, he wasn't at the Stray Devil's corpse anymore.

This caused the Devils to widen their eyes in shock. Did the boy move away from them at high-speed? The same speed as that of a Knight piece?

"Um… Guys..?"

Their questions were answered when they saw Issei pointing somewhere with a bewildered look on his face. Upon turning around, their eyes widen again to see the young Gunslinger at the doorway of the abandoned building.

"How..?" Rias began, but wasn't able to finish her question.

After staring for three more seconds, the young boy tipped his hat to the Devils, earning confused looks from them, and then took off at the same speed he used to avoid Yumi.

This bewildered the Devils, with Rias being the most surprised of the bunch. She wanted to know more about this boy and how his bullets managed to kill the Stray Devil, but unfortunately, she wouldn't get that chance tonight.

But then, a thought popped up in her mind, followed by her turning her head towards her Queen.

"Akeno, see if you can remove one of the bullets from the Stray's corpse. I hope to get Sona, and maybe Ajuka-sama to examine them to see if they can figure out how they were able to harm her."

Akeno nods her head in response and made her way towards the Stray Devil's body. While approaching her, she was secretly thinking about what that Gunslinger did to her before finishing her off, her cheeks turning dark red at the memory as a sultry grin formed on her face.

Rias then sets her sights on Issei, who appeared to be confused at what just happened.

"I'll talk to you about the basics when we head back to the club room, okay Ise?"

Issei nods in response, leaving Rias to think about the events of tonight.

How were those Silver Bullets able to hurt the Stray Devil? How is someone who appeared and felt human able to take on a Devil, a Stray Devil no less, and be able to keep up with her?

And the most important question, which was also in everyone else's thoughts:

Just who was that white haired boy with sapphire eyes?

 _ **~CHAPTER 1: THE YOUNG GUNSLINGER~**_

After killing the Stray Devil, the young Gunslinger made his way deep in the woods, where no sign of human life has ever been seen, and began to travel there, hands near the butts of his revolvers in case he encounters any threats. He's traveled in this secluded area ever since he traveled from town to town, wanting to keep the humans in this world safe from said threats as his eyes scanned around everywhere he goes.

His name is Eden Asahi. He is a talented marksman, and is the last of his warriors that go by the name: the Gunslingers.

The Gunslingers were very talented warriors who were highly trained in hand-to-hand combat, and wielding firearms such as pistols and rifles. According to some legends, they were a group of mercenaries with unknown motives, other than to keep the humans safe from harm. Some wore attire suited for folks that were from the West, while some wore clothes that were made back when the Founding Fathers were around.

For their weaponry, they consist of old, outdated semi-auto weaponry that appeared to have been developed in the late 1850s, and 1900s. The only reason they were very effective against their enemies were for the following reasons:

The guns were modified to work and fire like modern weapons, and the Gunslingers used a very special type of ammunition for their guns.

This special type of ammunition are Bullets made from pure silver. This type of ammunition was used to kill specific types of monsters that harm their home village and other innocent people.

Eden calls those monsters the Freaks.

The Freaks are mutilated, flesh-hungry gray-skinned creatures that look like clichéd zombies at first glance. But they are more than just simple zombies. These creatures come in many different forms with their own capabilities and attacks. Each form of a Freak ranged from normal, human sized Freaks, to hulking berserkers, and to some unique, animalistic, and reptilian forms that have their own way of catching their prey.

Eden has even seen how some of the human Freaks fought, other than simply lunging and feeding on their prey. He's heard a rare few of them communicate with each other in fluid sentences about how they were starving and stuff like that, he's seen some of them use their surroundings to their advantage and fight well with their teeth and claws, hell, he's even encountered some of them who were armed with assault rifles, and they used them like any human would if he or she got their hands on a gun.

It is unknown to Eden on where the Freaks came from. He was ten years old at the time when he first found out about them when they attacked his home village, killing all of the Gunslingers, and his mother, who protected him from the freaks by sacrificing herself to a cleaver wielding Freak and shooting it in the head with her pistol, taking the Freak down with her.

Before she died, the ten year old Eden saw her turn her head towards him, kissed him on the forehead after saying that she loves him, and went to place a hand on her son's chest. After doing this the boy's eyes widen to see his mother's hand was surrounded by a cobalt aura he knows is her magic, magic that she had forbade him from using for unknown reasons. He then saw a bright orb enter inside of his chest, but he didn't feel anything as it did so.

As the present Eden remembered his past, his eyes softened while swirling his sucker in his mouth. He then strokes the butts of his revolvers slowly, knowing that the guns, as well as most of his ammunition he used up, were what remained of the fallen warriors.

Even if he used all of that ammunition up, he was able to craft more bullets after dealing with a wave of Freaks. How he does it since he doesn't have the material? Well, at age twelve, he found out that he had a special magic ability, at least that's what he assumed it was because of how it worked, that allowed him to summon a gun of any type with in his hands, as well as ammunition, which to his surprise, were pure silver.

Even though those bullets weren't like the ones the Gunslingers create, despite how the color is the exact same, they still operated like the Silver Bullets used to kill the Freaks, which was proven to him when he used them against a few of them when he first discovered his special magic ability.

As for the guns he can summon, Eden only summons some specific types of guns when he's in a situation where he needs them, as he mostly likes to use the revolvers he picked off from one of deceased Gunslingers.

Ever since the young Gunslinger discovered this ability to summon guns and Bullets, he questioned how he was able to do so. Was it the "Magic" That his mother forbade him to use? He wasn't sure, since he saw her conjure a dark blue magic before, both when she was in combat, and when she died protecting him.

Eden lets out a confused sigh before swirling his sucker in his mouth again and continued his walk through the woods. As he walked, his eyes continued shifting around for any possible threats. He has encountered Freaks that have used stealth to kill him, so he made sure his senses were extra sharp tonight. Hell, The stealth Freaks were pretty much the reason he sleeps with one eye open whenever he tried to get some rest, causing him to be sleep deprived most of the time.

But being sleepy and groggy wasn't going to stop him from killing every last Freak he sees, and finding out where they came from. His skills with a gun, and his hand-to-hand combat were still in shape, so he could kinda care less about not getting much sleep.

As he continued patrolling the woods, which was accompanied by the sound of chirping crickets, Eden grabbed his flask from his gun belt and opened it. He then checked to see how much freshwater he had left in it. After looking in the flask, and lightly shaking the metal bottle to make the water slightly swirl, he confirmed in his thoughts that he had half a flask left of water, and sighed inwardly before taking his sucker out of his mouth to take a small sip from his flask.

Freshwater was really rare for Eden to come across. Whenever he found a source of water, being a pond, he would get frustrated to see that the water was dirty and contaminated by potentially dangerous bacteria. That alone is the reason he takes small sips of water from his flask to get just enough hydration to keep surviving in these woods.

As for food, Eden hunts lizards, fish, and other small, edible animals, and then sets up a fire to cook them and eat them. However, he doesn't use his guns to hunt them, since he doesn't want to draw attention to the Freaks. Instead, he uses the throwing knives he's crafted out of the silver used to make Silver Bullets.

The throwing knives were small, triangular shaped blades that were as sharp as the tip of a Silver Bullet, or any other kind of throwing knife out there, with the handles being an oval shape with a small opening. When Eden first found out that he was able to make Silver Bullets out of thin air, along with other guns, he decided to use the material meant for the bullets on making the knives so he can have some sort of silent attack, as well as hunt for food without making too much noise.

After taking one more small sip of water from his flask, Eden puts his cherry lollipop back in his mouth and seals the flask closed, putting it away afterwards.

Breathing one more sigh, the young Gunslinger continues walking in the woods, searching for anything he can eat so he wouldn't starve tonight.

"Nyan!"

"Hmm?"

Eden stops in his tracks when he heard a cat meow somewhere. He shifts his eyes around the area in front of him to see if he can find the cat, but to no avail. He then turned his body around to see if he can find the cat behind him.

Sure enough, as soon as he turned around, his eyes widen slightly when he saw a cat speed walk towards him, the cat he assumed was the one who meowed. The cat was all black and it had hazel eyes.

Eden blinked twice at the feline when it stopped two inches in front of him and sat down on the ground. The two then stared into each other's eyes, not moving from their spots, and not making a single sound. This silence carried on for ten more seconds before Eden hovered his hands towards his brown hat and removed it from his head, allowing the rest of his short, white hair to be seen, with some of his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

The young Gunslinger then placed the hat gently on the ground on his left side and then crouched down to the black cat to get on its level. After brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes, his eyes soften and allows himself to slightly smile towards the cat, having a great affection towards cute animals like cats, dogs, birds, etc.

Eden then reaches out his hand towards the black cat, wanting to pet its head. Of course, he had to do it slowly, not wanting to scare it away. And much to his surprise, the cat leaned its head towards his hand and started nuzzling it. Edens cheeks tinge pink as the cat rubbed its face onto his hand. He was happy to know that this cat wasn't afraid of him because of his attire and his weapons.

Knowing that the cat's okay with him, Eden went ahead and gently scratched behind its ears, earning a purr from the feline. The boy's smile widened, finding the cat's behavior adorable. He then reached his hand towards the cat's back and started to pet it. As soon as his hand made contact with its back, the black cat lifted it upwards, enjoying being pet there too.

Eden continued petting the cat for two more minutes. Afterwards, he picked up his hat and puts it back on his head while standing up. The black cat looked up at him and gave him a trill, making the young Gunslinger give it another smile in response. After he did that, Eden turned back around and was about to continue his walk. But as he took his first five steps, he felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down, his eyes slightly widen again to see that it was the black cat rubbing against his leg, meowing at him after looking up at him.

The young Gunslinger blinked at the cat three times, seeing the feline wag its tail around happily while continuing to meow at him. The cat seemed to enjoy being around him, and Eden was able to tell as it rubbed itself on his legs again.

He couldn't help but adore the cat even more. Smiling, he sets his eyes on the black feline and got its attention.

"Want to come with me?"

"Nya~! Nya!~"

Eden looked on to see that the cat was nodding its head enthusiastically while swinging its tail around. At first, he found it odd for the cat to nod its head in response to his question, but was happy to have a companion with him on his travels.

After nodding towards the cat, Eden sets off to continue patrolling the woods, with his new friend walking beside him while swishing its tail around. While walking, Eden realized that he needed to know the cat's gender if he was going to give it a name. To find out, Eden took a quick look at the cat's rear end. After looking for five seconds, Eden confirmed in his head that the cat's gender was female.

Unbeknownst to the young Gunslinger, the cat saw him looking at her butt, and stared down at the ground from what seems to be embarrassment.

* * *

"Really? A human killed the Stray Devil with such weapons and ammo?"

In the old school building of Kuoh Academy, Rias and Akeno could be seen conversing with two beautiful women in the room Rias calls _the Occult Research club_ conversing about what has happened back at the abandoned building Rias and her servants were sent to to take care of said Stray Devil. The first girl they were talking with had a slim figure with black hair styled in a bob cut and violet eyes, and was wearing red round glasses. The second one wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, and had long, black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. She also has heterochromatic eyes; her left eye being violet, and her right eye being light brown.

"Yes, that's right, Sona," Rias confirmed to the bob cut girl. She then dug into her skirt pocket to pull out an object. As soon as her fingers felt what she was looking for, she grabbed it, pulled it out, and presented it to Sona. "And this was the type of bullet the boy used to kill her."

Sona accepted the fired bullet from Rias' hand and began to observe it after pushing her glasses up. Since it has penetrated the Stray Devil's flesh, the projectile was damaged like any other bullet that hits its target.

"This is quite intriguing," Sona states as her eyes scan the bullet. "Are you sure this isn't a Holy Bullet?"

Rias nods her head with a serious expression as she takes out another silver object from her skirt pocket.

"The cartridges didn't show any markings or feelings that show that they're Holy. To be honest, that's what's making me wary of the boy with the custom revolvers."

After taking the empty cartridge from Rias, Sona held that, and the fired bullet side by side, both in the exact position to what it would look like if they were put together. After staring at the objects for five more seconds, she turns her eyes back to Rias.

"Rias, this boy who killed the Stray Devil, did he do anything that made him seem to be an enemy?"

"No, he didn't," Rias replied. "In fact, when I've asked him to identify himself twice, he didn't utter a single word. He just blinked at us, not seeming to be glaring at us." Rias then sighs as she looks down towards the ground. "Though, I probably made him _my_ enemy specifically when I sent Yumi-san and Koneko-san to attack him; an error that I to this day regret making because of what those silver bullets are capable of."

"Now now, Rias, we don't know if that's really true or not."

Rias, Sona, and the latter's Queen turn their heads to Akeno, who was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Oh? How can you be so sure of that?" Sona asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple. After the cute gunslinger evaded Yumi-san and Koneko-chan's attacks with incredible speed, he politely tipped his hat to us before leaving the abandoned building, not holding any anger in his pretty, sapphire eyes."

Rias raised an eyebrow at her Queen's statement.

"You sure it wasn't just him adjusting his hat? Also, keep in mind that just because his eyes don't appear to hold hate, it doesn't mean that he'll take us lightly."

"Ufufufufu~. We'll just have to find out the next time we see him, now don't we?"

Rias sighed at her response while pinching the bridge of her nose.

'I guess she still remembers the _show_ the boy's given us. Well… At least given _her_.'

Rias rolls her eyes after thinking this, knowing full well how Akeno's the Ultimate Sadist.

"Rias?"

The red haired Devil sets her attention to Sona when she heard him call to her. She gains a slightly surprised face when she saw an expression on her friend that tells her that she's interested.

"Exactly what does that boy look like?"

Putting a hand on her chin, Rias describes the boy the best she could.

"Well, he wore clothes that would describe him to be a cowboy. He has white hair, and, from what Akeno said, has Sapphire blue eyes," Rias pauses for a moment, digging in her memories on more of what he looked like. "And if I remember correctly, He looks to be about Koneko-san's height, but slightly taller than her."

"Ufufufufufu~ Ara ara, looks like we got ourselves a Shota cowboy~."

Rias and Sona look at Akeno with raised eyebrows.

"You know… When Rias describes him that way…"

The three girls then turn their heads to Sona's Queen. As they look at her, they notice that the girl was staring down at the floor while shuffling her feet with her hands in front of her skirt.

"Tsubaki? Are you quite alright?"

The newly named girl jumped when she heard her master talk to her.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm fine, Kaichou."

Rias and Sona gain intrigued looks on their faces to see Tsubaki's cheeks slowly turning red. Akeno however giggled to herself, knowing full well why the glasses wearing Devil was behaving like this.

Before Rias and Sona could question Tsubaki any further, the four girls gasp with widened eyes when they heard the sound of raging gunfire coming from afar.

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Rias widens her eyes further as she recognizes the noise of the three gunshots thanks to her Devil enhanced hearing.

"Those shots! It's him!"

"The gunslinger?" Sona asks, a stern expression on her face.

"I wouldn't mistake those three gunshots as any other gun," Rias answers with a nod. "They definitely belong to a revolver's; _his_ revolvers.

"Alright then," Sona then turns to her Queen. "Tsubaki, get ready to move. I believe it's time we meet this gunslinger."

"Yes, Kaichou."

Tsubaki then walked outside of the club room and made her way to get in contact with the rest of Sona's servants, earning an interested look from Rias.

"I assume you're planning on having him in your peerage?"

"Only if he isn't a threat, Rias," Sona answers. "However, I'm going to ask him _directly_ if he wants to join me. I won't reincarnate him like you did to Issei Hyoudou."

Rias could only laugh slightly while sweat dropping, while Akeno giggled towards her friend.

* * *

TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

This just wasn't Eden's night tonight. The young Gunslinger found himself, and his newly named cat: Eclipse, who he was holding in his arms in a protective position, with his revolver in his right hand, taking cover behind a large rock to avoid assault rifle fire from the bulk, human Freaks.

The boy was grinding his teeth in frustration. There were six of those Freaks out there shooting at him, with more of them to appear shortly. He should know, because those monsters have always lunged out from nowhere when he had to put up with a pack of them almost every night.

'Just where the hell are they all coming from?!'

Eden was at least thankful that most of them were just using guns, because if there were any Freaks that fight with their teeth and claws, he'll probably die by said melee Freaks, or by assault rifle bullets if he were to dodge out of the way of the melee Freaks' attacks.

Perceived by his current situation, Eden had to weigh in his options on how he'll take care of those gunner Freaks. But before he could do that, he quickly opened up the cylinder to check how much ammo he had left in it.

'Three bullets.'

Nodding to himself, Eden carefully puts down Eclipse next to him and starts to take out the three empty cartridges. After getting them out, he grabs three bullets from his gun belt and slams them all into the three open chambers of the cylinder in one time. He then holds his revolver in both hands and takes a deep breath with closed eyes, and waits for the moment the freaks have to reload their weapons.

Sure enough, the young Gunslinger heard the gunfire halt, followed by the clattering noise of magazine clips. Eden used that moment to move out of cover and aim his pistol at the Freaks.

He fires four shots at them, with all of the bullets hitting four of the Freaks wielding assault rifles, two with AK-47s, and two with M16s, directly in the head.

Eden then hears a Freak roar at him while attempting to rip his head off with a swing of its arm. Before the creature could claw at him, the young Gunslinger rolled to the left to dodge and fired the last two shots at it, the first bullet hitting its neck, and the last one hitting it right between its eyes.

Aware of the other gunner Freak, Eden draws his other loaded revolver in his left hand and rolls out of the way of the gunfire. He then fires a shot at it while rolling, hitting that one in the head too.

Once he saw the Freak drop dead, Eden got up and started using his reload trick to refill the revolver in his right hand, followed by replacing the empty cartridge in his left gun with a fresh, new one afterwards. He then went ahead to unload all of the assault rifles on the ground and keep the ammunition for possible materials.

" **GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGH!"**

Eden and Eclipse widen their eyes when they hear a loud, monstrous roar, followed by multiple stomping sounds coming right towards the former. Eden narrows his eyes, knowing exactly who that roar belongs to. He then turns to his cat, getting her attention.

"Find somewhere to hide, Eclipse!"

Understanding him, Eclipse ran to the nearest tree with a large bush and climbed up it, entering inside of the bush. She then peaked her head out of it to watch her new master, worry shown in her hazel eyes.

Just as he expected, Eden found a pack of Freaks in many forms charging at him from all sides. Some were humans, some were mutilated hounds, and some were bulky juggernauts that were slightly taller than the human Freaks.

Eden stood his ground. He drew his guns, pulled their hammers back, and kept his stare on the monstrosities while rotating himself around. As a Gunslinger, he has been trained by his father at age six to be prepared for anything that could happen, so his enhanced senses were going to come in handy for this battle.

The first Freak to lunge at Eden was a rather large mongrel Freak. It bared its fangs and claws in an attempt to tear the young Gunslinger apart. Unfortunately for the Freak, the boy shot it down, rendering it dead. Eden then shot down four more of the Freaks still charging at him with ease, since the rest of them have yet to be near him.

After the four Freaks dropped dead, the rest of them finally began their attack after they're ten inches from the boy. Seeing this, Eden began unloading the rest of his remaining bullets on them with perfect precision. The Freaks he chose to shoot down were the ones that were about the size of a normal adult, and some that were dogs. After running out of ammo, Eden quickly dodged a human Freak's claw attack while emptying his guns of the fired bullets.

Eden then aimed a butterfly kick at the Freak's face, impaling its head with the spur on the heal of his boot. He then released the spur from it's head and quickly did his reload trick on both guns, while at the same time, dodging enemy attacks.

After getting his guns reloaded, Eden backhands a human Freak and jumps as high as he could in the air, delivering two kicks to two more freaks, one kick with his left foot, and the other with his right. The young Gunslinger then stuck his pistols out to his sides, making a T-shape out of his body. His eyes shifted left and right rapidly to make sure that his aim was on his next twelve targets before he had to reload again.

Ready to attack, Eden held onto the triggers of the pistols and pulled at the hammers rapidly with his thumbs while spinning around at an appropriate pace.

Eclipse watched on from her hiding spot to see her new master fire his guns at the gray-skinned creatures. As she watched further, she held what appeared to be an awed expression as she saw that every single shot hit twelve of them in their heads. She became flabbergasted when she saw Eden perform one of his reload tricks, making the black cat wonder if he really reloaded his guns that fast.

As Eclipse continued watching the young Gunslinger hold his own, she made sure to pay further attention to his reload tricks. Two of the tricks were the ones he used when he fought the Stray Devil, with the former of the two not used in this fight due to him duel wielding his revolvers, and a third reload trick was where he'd spin one of his guns and use his reflexes to get some Silver Bullets needed for reloading rolling down from his sleeves, replacing the fired bullets with the fresh ones while the guns were spinning. This particular reload trick applies for both fully reloading the gun, and for just replacing the fired bullets while there are still some fresh ones left in the chambers.

Eclipse blinks her eyes three times as she continues watching him reload his guns constantly, still questioning in her head how Eden's able to reload them so fast and succeed.

She then focuses her attention on the young Gunslinger's combat. She was bewildered with how he was able to keep up with the staggering amount of Freaks that tried to kill him. She watched him fire his pistols at Freaks from long range while at the same time delivering kicks and backhands to the Freaks that attempted to scratch or bite him.

Eclipse found his choreography amazing. The many flips, rolls, and other evasive maneuvers to dodge the Freaks' attacks were very smooth. As he was dodging, he always countered their attacks with a kick to their head, with most of the kicks having the spurs on his boots impale their skulls, killing them in the process, revolver melees, and of course, shooting them in the face.

It was a glorious sight to see. How a human like Eden was able to keep up the pace with the fast, monstrous Freaks was beyond her. In fact, it made Eclipse question in her head if he _was_ human. But unfortunately for her, that's a question that will remain unanswered for now.

Eclipse then noticed that there were five more Freaks for her master to kill. Two of them were muscular humanoid Freaks, one was a skinny, female human Freak with her naked gray breasts sagging, and two of them were bony hounds with white, bloodshot eyes, and teeth that looked like they can penetrate protective armor.

Narrowing his eyes, Eden pulled back the hammers of his guns and waited for one of the Freaks to make a move first, not wanting to risk wasting a shot on one of his revolvers due to their maximum ammo capacity being six, and that he knew better than to underestimate their speed and capabilities.

The first Freak to charge at him was, surprisingly to Eden, was two of the three human Freaks, with one of the two hound Freaks to follow them. Wanting to take care of the fastest ones, them, in his opinion, being the hound Freaks, Eden spun his right pistol towards the hound and pulled the trigger, shooting it in the head. He then jumped left, dodging a human Freak's punch, shooting that one down, and the other male Human Freak with his left pistol.

The young Gunslinger then payed attention to the last female human Freak and the last hound Freak. He went ahead and allowed them to lunge at him, seeing how easy it would be to take them all out because of their lust for his flesh.

Eden first shot down the hound Freak, again, seeing the hounds as one of the fastest Freaks he's fought. He then aimed his revolvers at the last Freak standing and shot two bullets at her. The Freak however, dodged the bullets as fast as she could, but got her left cheek and left side of her stomach scraped by the bullets, making her screech in pain.

But the Freak ignored the pain and continued swinging at Eden. The latter went in to get another shot at her, only for the Freak to bolt to the right. The Freak then attempted to claw at his head, only for the young Gunslinger to barely dodge her sharp claws, catching his hat in them.

As his hat was removed, his snow white hair fell down to his neck, with the front covering his right eye. He then narrows his eyes dangerously at the female Freak as she throws his hat to the side, setting her piercing yellow eyes in his direction.

Eden remembers the kind of Freak this female was. Since her body structure was more thin than other human Freaks, both male and female, and that her claws on both of her hands and feet are longer than an average human Freak, Eden was correct to say that this Freak type was a stalker type, being more faster than other Freaks, even the hounds.

The young Gunslinger also noted that her skin was more thicker than the other Freaks. Therefore, he knew that it would take more than one Silver Bullet to kill her and then move on.

" **Your flesh will be mine to consume!"** the Stalker Freak hissed out. **"I need it to keep healthy! I need it to be stronger!"** The Freak then licks her lips lustfully. **"And your flesh in particular appears to be the most healthiest of them all, little Gunslinger~."**

Eden didn't reply to her. His scowl on the monster tightened as he did his reload trick. Eclipse, from her hiding spot, just looked at the Freak with eyes of disgust, noticing that such a monstrosity was able to have such a beautiful voice.

Eden kept his attention on the Stalker Freak, seeing her slowly get on all fours while staring at him with eyes of hunger. She then lunged at him with her claws out while letting out a menacing screech. The young Gunslinger spun left out of the way as she brought her claws down, missing the boy's flesh.

Her back open to him, Eden fired off four of his bullets, two from each gun, at her. While he was able to damage the Freak, seeing a small amount of her blood spurt from the bullet wounds in the back, she was far from dead, as she attempted to counter attack with slash at his stomach, making him jump back from her claws before they could scratch him. While he did dodge the attack, his shirt got torn by the claws, exposing his well developed stomach.

Eden clicked his tongue at his destroyed shirt before setting his gaze back at the Freak. He knew that his best chance of finishing her off was to cripple her just enough to slow her down, and then finish her off by unloading his pistols on her head. But it wouldn't be easy. Because of her speed, agility, and cunning fighting style judging from his previous battles with other Stalker Freaks, he would have to be patient and time his attacks accordingly.

He was not going to die here, and he will not taste his own blood in death. The only thing he wants to be tasting right now is the cherry candy he swirled in his mouth as he awaited for the Stalker Freak's next move.

Being the flesh-starved Freak she is, the monster kept striking at the young Gunslinger with sideways claw attacks. The Freak then opened her arms outwards and began to close them on him in an attempt to grab the boy and bite him in the neck.

But this time, Eden was faster than her. He spin his guns at the Freak and blasted her two more times, one shot from each pistol, and then gave her a hard kick in the stomach, followed by him unloading the rest of his Silver Bullets, one on each leg, and one on each arm.

While the Stalker Freak did scream in pain, it still wasn't enough to completely cripple her arms and legs. And knowing how the Freak will still attack while in severe pain, Eden quickly jumped away reloaded his guns at his usual fast pace.

The Stalker Freak shot a glare at the boy and jumped high in the air and screeched at him, going for an aerial attack. Eden responded to her attempt by running forwards and immediately fell to his back, allowing himself to slide past her while unloading his revolvers at the Freak again.

Once again, Eden's shots were accurate, with some of his shots hitting her arms and legs, and some hitting her stomach region. With small drops of blood flying from her wounds, The Stalker Freak crash-landed on the ground and growled in pain.

Seeing her getting up fast, Eden did one of his reload tricks and jumped back. He then quickly dug into his shirt pockets and got out two moon clips that carried six Silver Bullets. balancing on the sides of his gun carrying hands. After getting the moon clips out, he threw them in the air as high as he could and aimed his pistols towards the Stalker Freak.

He aimed them at her just in time, as he saw the Freak start to circle around him at high speed. Luckily for Eden, he was still able to see her and spun in the same speed as the Freak and began to fire his pistols at her. Unfortunately, she was able to duck under his shots with every pull of the guns' triggers. After dodging his last three bullets, the Freak took this chance to decapitate Eden with her claws. But Eden ducked under her arm in time and kicked her in the face with both of his feet, sending the Freak tumbling five feet away from him.

Seeing the monster lying the ground, Eden took this time to unload his revolvers, but he kept his cylinders out to catch the bullets in the moon clips in his guns. Seeing the two objects carrying his bullets, the young Gunslinger started maneuvering his arms in the directions to load his guns with fresh bullets. He caught one moon clip with his right hand's gun, and he caught the other with the other gun.

After flicking his wrists to get the cylinder's back in place, Eden began firing at the down creature in hopes that they will be enough bullets to finish the Stalker Freak off. The first four bullets hit each of her legs, four more hit her back, and the last four hit each of her arms. For him, it should be enough to cripple the monster and then finish her off with Silver Bullets to her skull.

After unloading the empty bullet cartridges, Eden looks down towards his belt to load his guns with fresh ammo. But as soon as his eyes lay onto the belt, he widens them to see that he doesn't have any bullets left to reload them with. Luckily, he knew he can just summon some more bullets in his hand with his special magic ability that can also summon him guns. To do just that, Eden sheaths his left hand's gun into its holster and puts its palm upwards to get him some bullets.

As soon as he got a reasonable amount in his hands, his eyes widen again when he hears the Stalker Freak let out an agonizing roar. When he looked forward to see what she was up to, his eyes widen further when he saw her charging right at him. He attempted to dodge her attack, but as soon as he made his first step, the Freak caught him in his left arm and her claws began scratching him.

SLICE!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Eden lets out a scream of agony as he felt her claws bury deep into his arm, with his cherry lollipop falling out of his mouth in the process. Surprisingly enough, his arm didn't break, but as he looked at it, he saw that it was bleeding profusely from the deep claw marks, making his left arm, to him because of his lack of medical supplies, useless.

Eclipse watches on in horror when she saw a large puddle of blood pool from her master's bleeding arm. She then followed Eden's eyes to see the Stalker Freak lick his blood off of her claws, moaning at how delicious his blood tastes.

" **More~!"** The Freak began to chant as she continued sucking her claws to taste more of the blood. **"More~! More~! MORE~!"**

Gritting his teeth, Eden tried to muster up the strength in his left arm to conjure up more Silver Bullets, since the previous ones he summoned were knocked back far away from him, but to no avail. Every time he tried to move his arm and hand, more of his blood would spurt from the wounds. Eden grunts in annoyance, seeing that he won't be able to use his gun against her. Therefore, he doesn't have a choice but to use his throwing knives, which were mostly preserved for hunting food.

Putting the gun in his right holster, Eden hovered his right hand towards the pocket where he kept the knives and pulled two of them out. He then kept a close eye on the Stalker Freak, who was still tasting the blood she spilt on her claws. He was waiting for the right moment to throw his knives at her.

After one more minute of the Freak licking the blood off of her claws, she sets her yellow eyes on Eden while licking her lips, showing off her sharp teeth.

Eden saw this moment to take her out here and now, and threw his two throwing knives right at her head. The Stalker Freak wasn't able to see what hit her until it was too late.

STAB! STAB!

" **KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Eden holds a stern expression as he saw that each of his knives stabbed her eyes, blinding her as they pierced them deeply. One knife hit her left eye, and the other hit her right eye.

The Stalker Freak continued to howl in agony, unable to see anything now thanks to the young Gunslinger's throwing knives blinding her. She clawed at her face in hopes to get the knives out of her eyes, but even if she did, her vision would never return.

It was now or never. Eden took out three more of his throwing knives and held them in between each of his fingers. He then worked up the strength to get up on his feet and approach the Freak as fast and as quietly as he can, ignoring the pain he felt from his left arm, and the sleepy feeling he's getting from the loss of blood, despite his arm's bleeding slowing down. As he got closer and closer to her, He saw that the two knives plunged into her sockets were finally removed, earning another pain fueled roar as blood began leaking from her eyes.

Seeing that her hands were still on her face, Eden took that moment to cock his right hand carrying the knives, and slash at her neck. After cutting it, blood began to constantly spurt from the three cuts caused by the blades. He then gave the Freak another slash on the back of her neck, making three more cuts there.

The sound of gurgling could be heard from the Stalker Freak as blood continued to spurt from the six cuts on her neck. She had a hard time keeping balance due to how much blood she's been losing.

Eden then delivered a swift kick to the monster's back, making her fall on the ground face first. In case she made any attempts to get up, the young Gunslinger lifted a foot up in the air and slammed it hard on her back, managing to break a couple of ribs.

Now, to finally kill the Freak, Eden straddled on her back and began to shank her skull with his knives. Since his left arm still felt numb, he managed to use his legs and press them roughly on the Freak's arms so she wouldn't attempt to slash at him.

As he continued to shank her head, he started getting more tired and tired by the second as blood continued to leak from his left arm's wounds. But it wasn't going to stop him. He kept on stabbing the Freak's skull until it was dead.

And he stabbed it again.

And again…

And again…

And again…

Until finally, he started running out of breath from violently shanking the Freak's skull. Since his strength was fading, both from the fatigue, and his bleeding arm, when he raised his right arm, his hand lets go of the throwing knives, leaving them stuck in the creature's skull. The Stalker Freak's body twitched twice before it was finally rendered dead.

Panting heavily, Eden sluggishly gets off of the corpse and lies down on his back. His eyes grow heavy as consciousness slowly slips away from him, thanks to his left arm from losing a lot of blood. The last thing he heard before his eyes shut, was the constant meowing of his cat, Eclipse.

The black cat ran as fast as she could to her master, panic visible in her face. She darts her eyes on all of the cuts on Eden's arm and saw that it was still bleeding. She wanted to stop this. She did not want her new master to die here because of that simple injury. Desperately wanting to stop the bleeding and save him, Eclipse approached Eden's injured arm and lied down on top of it with her front legs wrapped around it.

As soon as she did, a white aura of light began to surround Eclipse. The light then traveled towards Eden's injured arm and entered inside of his cuts. When they did, the wounds started to slowly close up. Seeing this made Eclipse nod to herself, understanding that what she is doing to heal her master is working.

The cuts finally closed up. Eden's left arm has been healed. However, it will take a very long time for his blood to reproduce in that arm.

Eclipse looks up to Eden to see if he's alright. When she made eye contact with his face, she saw that he was now asleep, possibly due to the fatigue of his battle against the Stalker Freak.

Before she could do anything else, Eclipse jumped in surprise when he heard a shining sound from behind her. Upon turning around to find the source, her eyes widen as she saw a glowing blue circle on the ground in front of her master. After a few seconds, a shine of light rose up, revealing two figures appearing on top of the circle.

As the light cleared up, Eclipse tensed up when she saw that the figures were two black haired women with stern expressions. But, their looks eventually turned to shock as the two take a look at their surroundings.

"What on Earth happened here?!" Tsubaki asked aloud, taken back by the many corpses of the Freaks.

Sona walked towards one of the dead creatures and pushed her glasses up.

"Whatever those things were, judging by their appearance, they seem to be undead, mutated people and animals."

Sona then sets her violet eyes to the unconscious Eden.

"And I think it's safe to say that this boy is responsible for killing them all."

Tsubaki turned her head to where her master was looking and widened her eyes slightly when they met the young Gunslinger. She scans his body and her eyes widen again when she saw his white hair, torn up red shirt, and jeans. Her eyes then stop at his belt, where they saw two of Eden's Revolvers in their respective holsters.

"Kaichou," Tsubaki began as she pointed at the weapons. "This boy. It's him! He's the Gunslinger!"

Sona followed her eyes towards her finger and saw the pistols. Her eyes widen for a second, but they then narrow.

"So he is."

Sona walks towards Eden to scan his body further. As she did so, her eyes came across a metal flask attached to his weapon belt. Curious, she took the flask off of his belt and opened it, followed by her looking into the container.

"Water."

Sona nods to her self after saying what the liquid is out loud, now fully aware that the boy was not an underage drinker.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki noticed the young Gunslinger's hat lying on the ground six feet away from them. She walked over to the hat and proceeded to pick it up.

'This must belong to the boy.'

Tsubaki took a quick glance at the young Gunslinger while holding onto his hat. Her cheeks suddenly tinge red when her eyes lay upon the boy's cute sleeping face, a sleeping face that didn't go unnoticed by Sona.

'This boy must've been fighting for his life against whatever those things are.'

She then glances at the Stalker Freak that was near the young Gunslinger. As she looked at her head, her eyes slightly widen in surprise to see three throwing knives stuck in the creature's skull. Interested, Sona pulled the knives out of her head and then observed the blades. She then sets her stare back on Eden.

'Did he finish her off with these?'

"Nyan!"

Sona's eyes blink when she saw a black cat jump in between her and Eden. Judging from how the cat appeared to be taking a protective stance, it made the Sitri Devil confirm in her mind that the cat belonged to the young Gunslinger.

"Do not fear," Sona said to the cat. "We're not going to hurt him. We're going to get him to safety."

Eclipse wasn't sure if she could trust her words, but since she wants her master to live, she'll have to accept her hospitality… However she was going to do that.

Nodding to herself, Sona turns her head towards her Queen.

"Tsubaki."

"Y-Y-Yes!"

Sona raises widens her eyes slightly at how she stuttered when she responded to her. What intrigued her the most was that Tsubaki was holding onto a brown hat in her hands with a rather dark blush on her cheeks. In fact, she briefly saw that her face was rather close to the object before she set her attention on her.

"Tsubaki… What are you doing with that hat?"

"Oh!" Tsubaki jumps again as her eyes dart at the hat. "Um… Well… I found this lying on the ground, and I thought that it belonged to the boy, seeing that it matches with his… attire."

Sona looks at her Queen with a raised brow. She has never seen Tsubaki act this way throughout her time at Kuoh Academy.

"O…kay… Anyway, be prepared to carry his body to the Occult Research Club building. I'm going to call up the rest of my servants and have Momo and Reya get him patched up, as well as repair his clothes."

"Y-Yes, Kaichou. But… What about the bodies of… Whatever those things are?"

Sona looks around at the many corpses of the Freaks, keeping her stern expression on.

"I'll go ahead and clean up the boy's mess, but I will preserve a few of the corpses and send them to Ajuka-sama to see if he knows what they are."

Sona pushes her glasses up as her eyes narrow at the Freaks.

"As far as I'm concerned, with how monstrous they appear, it looks like we got ourselves a new enemy."

As the two Devils continued to talk abut the situation, with Eclipse looking at the two with a concerned stare, the three failed to notice a female figure watching them from afar. The girl was barefoot, and appeared to be wearing nothing but a black cloak that covered her body up well. Her face was also covered up by the hood of the cloak, hiding her eyes, and only revealing the bangs of her long, black hair.

The girl didn't utter a single sound. She only watched very closely as the two Devils went to take care of the young Gunslinger. Decided that she's seen enough for now, the girl turned around from the two and started to walk away, with the knowledge of exactly where the two are going with the boy.

 _ **To be continued…**_

[Outro song: Hellsing OST – World Without Logos]

 **Author's Note: Hello folks! I'm back once again to give you all another fanfic that will slowly build up into a series. This one was an idea I thought of after almost finishing Stephen King's: _The Gunslinger,_ But I wasn't able to finish it due to the School library being no longer available and that I can't renew it anymore. While I never finished it, it inspired me to create a fanfic where the OC was, well, a gunslinger who takes down baddies and monsters with his revolvers.**

 **For this story, I plan on having Eden make new… Shall I say: acquaintances, them being Devils, and have him learn more about the three factions as he talks with them next chapter. And in return, Eden's going to tell them what those Freaks are to the best of his ability since he also hopes to find out where the creatures came from as well. There's also a mysterious woman in the story as well. Who she is and why she's here is a mystery, for now.**

 **Not only that, he will also try to live life with the help of his new acquaintances so he won't be weird about stuff he finds new, since he spent most of his childhood in a village and traveled outdoors to fight off the Freaks.**

 **Also, you may be wondering why he calls his Sacred Gear (More info about it in his bio below) a magic ability. That's because he hasn't heard of the artifacts, but he will next chapter, as well as realize that his weapon and ammunition summoning _is_ his Sacred Gear.**

 **I hope to continue on writing since it's summer break for me, since I do have a few more temporary one shots to type up. Most of my time will be focused on getting ready to get a learner's permit on driving. I also just got _System Shock enhanced edition_ on Steam at the summer sale, and the game's pretty cool.**

 **Until then, here's the harem lists for Both Issei, and Eden, as Well as Eden's bio. Have a good day. Or night… Depending on what time you read this.**

 **Issei: Rias (Main girl), Gasper (Fem), Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Aika (WIP)**

 **Eden: Xenovia (Main girl, for reasons that will be revealed soon as the story progresses), Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Reya, Kalawarner, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Le Fay (WIP)**

 **In the middle on: Asia, Ravel, Kunou (Teen)**

* * *

 **Character Bio:**

Name: Eden Asahi

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Race: Appears to be Human; last of the Gunslinger warriors

Sacred Gear: Gunsmith. Allows user to summon guns and ammunition of any kind at the palm of his/her hands, with the ammunition being able to injure the three factions.

Weapon(s) of choice: modified Remington 1858 revolvers, Silver Throwing Knives

Personality: Due to his past, he at first comes off as a quiet, reserved person. Other than that, his personality is unknown. He does give off a sinister aura when he kills monsters that wish to do nothing but cause harm to innocent people, but is also seen to be a kind, gentle person when he was interacting with his new cat, Eclipse.

Likes: Nice people, smart people, cute animals, the colors red, blue, and white, candy, quiet atmospheres, bare female feet (A fetish that he's able to suppress easily, and has no idea how he developed it), sleeping.

Dislikes: people who are evil and cruel, people who look down on other people lower than the higher-ups, people who always jumps to conclusions (For example, girls in anime where they falsely call a main protagonist a pervert when he clearly never meant to do something the girl finds perverted, and it was 100% an accident.) traitors, Freaks.


End file.
